A Missing Moment
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: "Diggle had mentioned that maybe you were feeling a little let out" Diggle brings up his concerns about Felicity as they travel to Starling City National to protect their girl. Hints at Olicity


**Hey everyone! I'm back again :) And this time I've decided to try my hand at writing an Arrow fic simply because it has become a new obsession of mine and I just can't help but hold hope that one day Olicity will happen. I'm loving all the little moments but I want more and while this fic doesn't have romance in it, it sort of works haha. I'm sorry if the characters are a little ooc but it's my first arrow fic so cut me a little slack :p I'll try and get better at it.  
**

* * *

**Missing Moment**

_"Diggle had mentioned that maybe you were feeling a little let out" Diggle brings up his concerns about Felicity as they travel to Starling City National to protect their girl._

* * *

"What?" Oliver growled into the phone as Felicity told him where she was. Diggle and Sara were looking at him, knowing that wherever Felicity was, it wasn't good.

"He doesn't look happy," Sara whispered to Diggle and Diggle could only nod his head.

"Don't move," Oliver ordered before hanging up the phone. He turned to the other two. "Felicity is at Starling National." was all he said as he grabbed his bow. Diggle and Sara acted quickly and within 5 minutes, the trio were outside and heading towards the bank.

As Oliver and Diggle sped down the roads, Oliver couldn't help the anger running through his body.

"Why would she go out on her own? Surely she has more sense than that."

"I understand her reasons," Diggle said quietly. Oliver waited a moment for Diggle to continue but it became apparent that he was waiting for him.

"Are you going to enlighten me or do I have to guess?"

"Haven't you noticed anything different about Felicity this past week?" Diggle asked with a sigh. Oliver stopped at that comment. He tried to rack his brain for anything out of the ordinary but was coming up short.

"Dig, just tell me what is going on," Oliver demanded.

"Felicity is feeling left out now that Sarah is here. After you and Sara left for your dinner, she told me that now with Sara on the team, she wonders why we still need her if Sara can look up blood samples as well as hold her own out here."

"She has no reason to feel left out," Oliver said, however the words held no conviction to them.

"Does she really? Felicity doesn't have any combat training so she relies on us knowing we need her for her technology input. If Sara can do everything we three can do combined, Felicity's words were 'why do you even need her?'"

The more he thought about it, the more Oliver began to remember little things that suddenly began to pop up in his mind. He had seen Felicity training more, she wasn't rambling as much, she often stood off to the side while he conversed with Sara and Diggle and she had attempted to join their conversation about scars. Her spirit had seemed deflated, especially after their servers had crashed. The way she had spoken to him when Sara had asked him to come to dinner with her, her short tone and frustrated look was not Felicity's usual attitude and he felt bad for not realising it. Felicity was his partner and he was failing her. He remembered turning back to glance at Diggle and Felicity as he left with Sara and saw the two talking quietly. Well Felicity was talking while Diggle was listening with a sympathetic look on his face.

"We'll get her back," Diggle said, looking back to see Oliver's frown.

"We can't lose her Digg." Oliver stated.

"Felicity is a smart girl. She knows what she is doing and she would not purposely put herself in harms way without a reason. And we both know what that reason is."

"When she joined the team, we said that we could protect her. How can we protect her when she goes off and does something like this?" Oliver growled. "She's just…"

"She's just proving her worth in this team," Diggle offered. Oliver sighed and ran a hand down his face. As the bank loomed in front of them, Oliver took a breath and lowered the hood over his face.

"Let's just get Felicity out of here before Tockman shows up." 

* * *

As Sara led Felicity over to the table to begin patching her up, Oliver and Diggle put away their things.

"Hey Oliver?" Sara called out. Oliver turned to her. "Do you have a shirt we can borrow? Felicity's top is ruined and she has no other clothes in the lair.

"Of course," Oliver said, walking over to the locker in the corner of the lair. Opening it up, he saw that he only had a blue dress shirt left it in there. Grabbing it off the hook, Oliver made his way back over the the girls. Diggle was walking away from them when he returned and Sara grabbed the shirt from his hands.

"Okay boys, time to turn around. Give the lady a little privacy." Oliver and Diggle nodded and turned their backs but stayed close by. Oliver couldn't help wincing every time he heard Felicity gasp and he noticed that Diggle was doing the same thing.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital?" Oliver eventually asked, turning around slightly. Felicity mumbled something about being able to handle it because it's what they did. When the word aspirin fell out of her mouth, Oliver turned to Diggle. Diggle quietly cleared the air with an amused look on his face.

Eventually Sara announced that she was finished, allowing Oliver and Diggle to turn around. The drugs in Felicity's system were causing her to not realise just how much she was saying when Oliver mentioned the conversation that he and Diggle had had. He couldn't stop the smile as Felicity referred to herself as his girl, quickly correcting herself so that her point didn't come across wrong and while Oliver knew what she meant, it was still nice to hear. He cupped her face, still smiling when she leant into his hand and made a sound of content.

"You'll always be my girl Felicity," was all he said. He didn't stick around long enough to see what her reaction would be. That would be moving into dangerous territory. As he got to the steps though, he paused and looked back as Diggle's voice carried over to him.

"I told you Felicity. You are irreplaceable in this team."

"I know," Felicity said. "It's just nice to hear someone other than you say it."

It was at that moment that Oliver made the decision to show more appreciate towards Felicity for all that she did for him because he knew there was no way that he would have come this far without her help. He continued on his journey out of the basement, knowing that if he stayed any longer, his thoughts would start to run away with him. But for just a quick moment, he indulged himself and wondered what would happen if he wasn't with Sara.

**The End**

* * *

**And that there is the end of that. I hope you liked it and I'm open to any suggestions if you guys want to see anything in particular :)  
**


End file.
